Addicted to you
by Jeuny
Summary: La adiccion no lleva a nada, no llena nada, solo un pozo sin fondo Mejor que el summary RR PLIX!
1. Addicted to you

Mmm, puede que este fic no te guste, porque tiene un punto de Drogas, pero no es para nada fuerte ^^ mas bien es una historia de amor, así que la e puesto solo en PG No me hago responsable de nada  ^^  
  
PD: Todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Addicted to you  
  
_La adicción no llena nada_

Aquella mañana lluviosa parecia querer arruinar el plan de un chico cabellos rojizos y profundos ojos azules. Pero nada podría sacar la felicidad de su rostro, estaba decidido, aquel día al fin soltaría los sentimientos que tenia oculto, estaba bastante nervioso, pero aun así no podía borrar la nerviosa sonrisa de su rostro. 

Ron Weasley, bajo a la sala común donde ya su amigo Harry Potter lo esperaba junto a una linda chica de cabellos castaños alborotados y uno ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Hermione Granger

-Hola Ron_ Saludaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-Hola Chicos_ respondió Ron evitando la mirada de Hermione, eso lo hacia ponerse muy nervioso.

  
Bajaron a desayunar todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, Ron aun pensaba y no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Hermione sus sentimientos, ¿Lo haría de rodillas? No, eso seria mas cursi que las tontas telenovelas qué pasaban en los canales muggle.... Solo lo diría y ya. Pero antes quería comentarlo con Harry, el ya sabia sus sentimientos, y siempre le aconsejaba pero nunca lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, pero ahora necesitaba cualquier ayuda.

-Harry?_ dijo Ron mientras cortaba torpemente los ingredientes para la poción en la clase de Snape.

-Dime_ dijo Harry notando algo extraño en la vos de su amigo.

-Pues... me he...decidido..., hot por fin le diré a Her....Hermione , que ella, ... bueno tu sabes_ contesto Ron mas rojo que de costumbre  
-Enhorabuena! Ron eso es bastante bueno, y no debes temer al rechazo nada pasara.

En realidad a Ron no se le había pasado por la cabeza eso..... y si lo rechazaba.... nada seria igual entre ellos.

-....Cierto Harry, todo .... todo estará bien_ dijo Ron aparentando no estar preocupado.

-Bueno y cuando se lo dirás_ pregunto Harry sintiéndose algo culpable

-Creo que hoy, ya estoy bastante decidido, ... en el almuerzo..., ósea después de esta clase.

-De acuerdo_ dijo Harry_ los dejare solos en ese rato.

En la clase no hubieron mayores sucesos. Ron solo pensaba que si todo saldría bien, podría estar con Hermione.

En el almuerzo Harry no se apareció por la mesa de Gryffindor, solo estaba Ron y Hermione, almorzaban mientras Hermione discutía sobre una "mala" nota. Pero ron solo la miraba, no sabia que cosas hablaba solo la paro de repente y le dijo.

-Hermione, hay.... hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte

-Dime Ron_ dijo Hermione, mirando disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Pues.. yo, creo que eres algo mas que mi mejor amiga

-Lose Ron, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo _respondió la chica ruborizándose levemente

Ron no sabia como mas decirle.

-Pero yo, yo... te amo_ se aventuro a decir Ron mirando a Hermione. ¿de donde habria sacado tanto valor? Nunca lo supo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los demás parecían disfrutar mucho su comida, en ese momento llego Draco Malfoy.

-Hola Hermione, vamos?_ dijo Malfoy ofreciéndole la mano a esta.

-Este.... de acuerdo_ dijo Hermione totalmente roja evitando la mirada de Ron.

Ron solo se quedo ahí sentando sin hacer ni preguntar nada, ese fue el mayor error que cometió ya que Hermione solo se había ido para reflexionar todas estas cosas, aunque no negaría que ella y Draco se habían estado viendo, pero ella siempre amo a Ron.

Los ojos azules se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, Ron salió corriendo por el gran comedor, cuando iba saliendo Draco estaba solo, Hermione se había ido a otro lado..

-Eh! Weasley!_ le grito Malfoy a Ron. Ron miro._ toma esto te hará sentir mejor_ dijo Draco tirandole un frasco con unas pastillas a Ron.

Ron solo tomo las pastillas..¿Qué diablos seria eso?, no le importo, si podía ayudar a sanar su pena estaría bien.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la sala común, se encerró en su cuarto, se despojo de algunas ropas, fue al baño... se miro al espejo, tomo las pastillas, y se hecho unas cuantas en la mano, luego se hecho mas, mientras mas rápido hicieran efecto mejor. Se tomo toda la caja, aunque alguien ya  había sacado algunas... Tomo agua y las trago con los ojos cerrados.

Después de quedarse mirando al espejo esperando algún efecto, se empezó a marear notablemente. Todo le daba vueltas. Camino torpemente hasta su cama y se recostó en ella, perdió la noción del tiempo y cayo en sueño intranquilo.

Unas horas después Harry paso después de clases a ver porque ron había faltado a sus ultimas clases, obviamente había sido por lo de Hermione, ella le había contado todo, sabia que la actitud de Hermione había sido estúpida, pero quería ver en que ayudaba a su amigo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, Ron estaba tirado en la cama, y en su mano tenia apretadas una caja de pastillas, Harry con cuidado tomo la caja y reconoció el nombre por unas Drogas. ¿Qué mierda había hecho Ron? Sabia que su amigo era un estúpido, pero tanto así como para tomarse esas pastillas?

Harry lo dejo dormir, se fue a duchar y también se durmió.

A las 4 de la madrugada, Ron se despertó se sentía fatal, sentía los ojos pesados, y que todo le daba vueltas, luego sintió que lo que había comido se le devolvía. Corrió al baño y vomito todo lo que pudo, parecia que la comida de toda esa semana se le devolvía.

Harry sintió un ruido en el baño, y vio la cama de Ron desocupada, corrió a ver que diablos pasaba y encontró a su amigo vomitando como nunca había visto. Harry lo tomo por el hombro para darle apoyo (Ay este niño es una monada) Ron sintió la mano de Harry y sintió lo que necesitaba, apoyo de alguien... Volvió a vomitar, y luego se sentía vació. Se lavo los dientes con asco y tomo agua.

Lo que continuación paso no se lo esperaba pero agradeció, Harry le pego un puñetazo en la boca.

-Harry..._ se limito a decir Ron con vergüenza a mirarlo a los ojos, ya había caído en cuenta de que había estado drogándose con las condenadas pastillas que Draco le había dado, pero de todas maneras eso le había calmado el dolor.

-QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACIAS!! _ le grito Harry._ RON!  COMO PUDISTE_ Harry le mostró el frasco de pastillas a Ron, el chico de cabellos rojizos solo atino a abrazar a Harry. Harry lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sabia que Ron pasaba por un momento difícil, pero de ahí a pasar a eso?

-Lo siento Harry, fue totalmente estúpido, pero creí que...

-Creíste que matándote con esas pastillas podrías sentirte mejor?_ le pregunto a Ron aun abrazado a el.

-Lo siento, Malfoy me las dio y pensé.._Dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Pensaste?_ dijo Harry_ lo que menos hiciste fue pensar, y lo mas estúpido es que crees que Malfoy te ayudaría en algo, pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta_ afirmo Harry_ Ahora, solo quiero que me prometas que nunca volverás a tocar esas pastillas_ en ese momento lo dejo de abrazar para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ron sabia que lo correcto que prometerle a Harry pero aun así sentía unas enormes ganas de volver a probar las pastillas.

-Lo.... Lo, Lo prometo_  dijo Ron en tono inseguro. Harry, lo abrazo mas fuerte que nunca.

Luego volvieron a acostarse y Ron cayo dormido enseguida. Tendría que despertarse en 3 horas mas para asistir a clases

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia del día anterior había pasado a una intensa tormenta. Ron se quedo acostado, no quería ir a clases, no quería ver a Hermione, no quería ver a Malfoy, ni menos a Harry, se sentía avergonzado, pero aun así tenia un hambre terrible.

-Ron.._ Harry ya había despertado, mientras Ron seguía en su cama_ si no quieres ir a clases, yo te excusare, pero vuelvo enseguida con algo para que comas_ Ron le agradecía mucho a Harry cuando volvió con muchas tostadas y algo de leche, pero a Ron le dio asco, así que solo tomo las tostadas mientras Harry le comentaba sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch.

-Harry... no me siento con ánimos para ir al entrenamiento_ dijo Ron

-Iras, eso te animara, te lo aseguro._ Harry lo miraba con una gran sonrisa

Ron asintió, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry se despidió del pelirrojo quien se acurruco en las sabanas. Cuando Harry estaba en la puerta ron lo llamo.

-Harry, no, no le menciones nada a Hermione.... por favor._ Dijo Ron, Harry dudo.

-Ya veré Ron, ya veré_ dijo y salió de la habitación para encontrarse justamente con Hermione.

-Harry! _ la chica corrió al encuentro.

-Hola Hermione_ saludo Harry sin muchos ánimos.

-Harry por favor, que le sucede a Ron, se que algo no esta bien, no asistió a las clases y supongo que hoy tampoco_ acertó la chica.

-Pues, Ron... esta metido en las.... _Harry dudo, le diría que estaba metido en las drogas?, no no era tanto así, solo las había probado, eso no significaba ser drogadicto, además, ni siquiera Ron tenia culpa.

-.... en... un gran resfriado_ mintió Harry.

-Harry, por favor no me mientas, Draco me comento que...

-Draco? Desde cuando lo llamas Draco_ Quiso saber Harry.

-Desde, .... desde que somos, novios_ dijo Hermione bastante sonrojada.

-... valla.. eso es, ...raro, pues dime, que te dijo Malfoy_ pregunto Harry.

-Que ayer a Ron le dio unas pastillas, drogas_ se aventuro Hermione.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, Harry sentía cierto odio hacia Hermione, era algo extraño, como era posible que Hermione, sabiendo que Draco le había dado las drogas a Ron, estuviera saliendo con el.

-Pues, si, es cierto, Ron se estuvo drogando inconscientemente_ dijo Harry_ pero te pido Hermione, que, te cerques lo menos posible a Ron, todo esto es tu culpa y la de Malfoy yo no abandonare a Ron y te pido que no te me acerques mas.

Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Harry, no me hagas esto... por favor, yo, estoy saliendo con Draco, porque quería olvidar a Ron, Harry yo lo amo, pero... cuando el me lo dijo yo ya estaba saliendo con Draco, y... bueno, creo que Draco hizo mal, así que_ la chica suspiro_ hoy terminare con el.

-no tienes para que sufrir tanto!!! Quédate con tu Malfoy, yo puedo ayudar a Ron sin tu ayuda, y ya veras como sale adelante.

-Pero Harry porque eres tan duro, tu no eres así_ dijo Hermione con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Porque? Porque? Pues porque ayer pudo ver a Ron vomitando todo, Hermione! Ron tiene problemas serios, se tomo toda la caja! Esta mareado, lo escuche llorando en la noche, habla en sueños, te llama, el esta pasando por muchas dificultades, así que por favor déjanos!_ le grito Harry.

-Harry, yo no sabia que... _ dijo Hermione.

-Claro que no sabias, porque si fuera así ya habrías dejado a Malfoy, y estarías con Ron, y serian felices, y el, el estaría feliz_ dijo Harry mientras intentaba no llorar.

-Harry..._Hermione sabia lo mucho que le estaba afectando esto a Harry, Ron era como su hermano, y todo tan rápido.

Ron en la habitación estaba en un rincón, no había nadie mas en la sala común, estaba pálido, tembloroso, quería mas pastillas, las necesitaba para llenar aquel vació que tenia dentro._ pensó_ de seguro Draco tenia mas, tomo su varita y dijo_ _Accio Pastillas __ unas pastillas volaron a su mano, Ron corrió al baño, se tomo un par y trago agua. Se miro al espejo, se veía fatal....

Esto es algo triste, la verdad no lo encuentro traumante ni nada así, solo me pareció interesante, pero si quieres mas (cosa que dudo) Quero Review!!! Si no, no lo sigo ^^'

Weno ojala les allá gustado y no sean crueles, en fin es mi primer fan fics... ._.


	2. Buscando Apoyo

Mmm, puede que este fic no te guste, porque tiene un punto de Drogas, pero no es para nada fuerte ^^ mas bien es una historia de amor, así que la e puesto solo en PG No me hago responsable de nada  ^^  
  
PD: Todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Addicted to you  
  
_En busca de apoyo_

Harry ya estaba en transformaciones cuando la profesora Mcgonagall hablo:

-Donde esta Weasley?

Todos se voltearon buscando a Ron, Harry solo se limito a levantar la mano.

-Si, Potter?

-Ron estaba algo enfermo, asi que se a quedado en la habitación _ dijo Harry.

-En ese caso debería ir enseguida a la enfermería, no cree?

Harry no supo que decir, era bastante obvio, pero que le dirían a Promfey.

-Si Weasley no se presenta mañana a clases, iré yo a hablar con el _ dijo severamente la profesora.

-De acuerdo_ dijo Harry.

Hermione se encontraba a unos metros de Harry sentada sola, normalmente se sentaria con Harry y .... Ron.

En la sala común un chico mareado y con grandes ojeras se encontraba recostado. Ron estaba pensando, había roto la promesa con Harry, había vuelto a tomar las pastillas, esto ya se salia de control, las tomaba por lo de Hermione , las necesitaba para llenar ese vacio, y eso calmaba su pena, aunque sabia que no era la mejor forma. Desde el desyuno no habia probado bocado, Harry le habia llevado el almuerzo, pero Ron se limito a tirarlo por la ventana , no tenia hambre, no tenia animos, no queria hacer nada, solo recostarse dormir, y pensar en Hermione.

Después de la cena, Harry se fue a su cuarto, entro y encontro a Ron durmiendo.  Pero no lo podia dejar dormir, debia advertirle que al dia siguiente tenia que asistir a clases. Lo remecio y Ron desperto enseguida.

-Ron..._ Harry se quedo asombrado, el chico tenia cada ves peor aspecto.

-Que ocurre Harry?_ pregunto Ron.

-Eh... lamento despertarte, pero la profesora Mcgonagall a dicho que debes asistir a clases o ri con Madame Promfey, si no ella vendra a ver que ocurre.

Ron suspiro.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema_ dijo Ron, no queria ver a Harry a la cara, ya que habia roto la promesa.

-Pero, estaras bien?_ pregunto Harry.

-Si, ya estare bien_ dijo Ron.

-De acuerdo, Buenas noche.

-Buenas noches 

Ya era de madrugada, nuevamente Ron se levanto al baño, fue con el menor ruido posible, y se cerro con llave, de ahí vomito aunque fue bastante menos que la ves pasada, ya que no habia comido nada en el dia.

Harry sintio un riuido, y maldijo a Ron, fue al baño, pero estaba cerrado _ Alohomora_ dijo y entro, Ron estaba apoyado en el bebedero con ambas manos sin hacer nada.

-Las has tomado denuevo?_ dijo secamente Harry, pero Ron solo se quedo sin hacer nada frente al lavabo._ RESPONDEME _ le grito Harry, y pudo notar que Ron estaba llorando.

-Si Harry, _ Asintió el pelirrojo_ pero... esto ya es mas fuerte que yo

Ron esquivando a Hrry fue a su cama y se acosto. Harry lo siguió

-tengo miedo Harry_ dijo Ron.

-Ron, todo saldra bien, pero esas pastillas no te ayudaran en nada, debes hablar con Hermione, todo pudo haber sido un malentendido, no puedes dejarte vencer, Ron, yo se que ella te quiere.

Ron solo se limito a sentir con la cabeza.

-Harry..... gracias_ dijo el pelirrojo con una debil sonrrisa_ gracias pro estar siempre conmigo.

-De nada Ron, _ dijo algo cohibido Harry.

Harry se recosto junto a Ron y Ron lo abrazo, y Harry le correspondio el abrazo. Asi Ron paso tranquilamente la noche, se sentia nas seguro estando abrazado a Harry.

Harry se desperto mas tamprano que Ron, aun estaban abrazados, Harry cuidadosamete dejo a Ron y fue por su varita. _ Accio pastillas_ unas pastllas de debajo de la cama de Ron llegaron a la mano de Harry.

-Bien... _ fue a su baul y las guardo lo mas escondidas posible.

Luego bajo a la sala comun, pero ya habia alguien alli.

-Hermione?_ pregunto Harry a la chica que estaba de espalda.

-Vas a seguir insultándome?_ pregunto la chica algo herida.

-Her.. yo, lo siento_ dijo Harry_ se que actue como un estupido, pero tambien entiéndeme a mi, yo tengo que estar con Ron, y me da miedo, me da miedo que algo peor le pase, ayer, volvio a tomarlas.

-Harry,... yo tambien lo siento, y he terminado con Dra... Malfoy_ dijo hermipone algo ruborizada._ Yo, yo.. yo quiero estar con Ron, _ cada ves mas ruborizada.

Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Harry.

-Hermione, eso es lo mejor que me pusite decir_ dijo Harry_  deberias decircelo a Ron.

La chica asintió.

Ron se desperto , Harry ya no estaba a su lado,supuso que ya se habia levantado, fue hasta el baño, se ducho y se miro al espejo, ya se vei algo mejor, habia dormido batsnte bien, aunque las notables ojeras estaban en su rostro, se vistio y bajo a la sala donde estaba Harry y Hermione.

-Ron!!!_ grito la chica abalanzándose sobre Ron y Abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Herm... lo siento_ dijo el chico.

-No seas tonto_ dijo Hermione aun abrazada a el _ todo a sido mi culpa, lo siento Ron, lo siento, pero por favor, no vuelvas a tomar esas pastillas.

Ron no respondio, no habia pensado en las pastillas, y ahora que Hermione le decia, tenia ierta necesidad de probarlas, pero esa necesidad de el se acabo cuando algo mejor lleno ese vacio.

Hermione habia juntado los labios inexpertos de Ron con los de ella que habian tendido algo de practica con los de Draco. Ron se quedo paralizado mientras Harry los veia divertido. Ron profundizo el beso y se separo de Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

-te quiero Herm_ dijo el chico.

-Yo tambien Ron_ dijo Hermione abrazandolo.

El dia paso rapido, aunque los profesores no dejaban de preguntar a Ron sobre su salud, se vei cansado y desganado, y llego la hora de la cena.

-Ron deberias comer algo_ dijo Hermione a Ron que no queria comer nada.

-No, no tengo hambre_ dijo Ron.

-RON!_ le dijo Harry_ come! Debees mejorarte.

Ron tomo un poco de pollo y pure, trago e inmediatamente salio  corriendo del comedor al baño.

-Ron.._ Harry corrio detrás del chico seguido por Hermione.

Ron entro en el baño de Myrte la llorona ignorando el cartel de "NO FUNIONA" fue a un retrete y vomito, no sabia porque su cuerpo le devolvia todo lo que comiia, en ese minuto Harry llego con Hermione.

-Ron, esto es normal_ dijo Harry_ aunque no sigas consumiendo las pastillas, no sera instantáneo.

Ron asintió.

Hermione lo tomo de la mano y Harry del hombro y fueron a la sala comun.


	3. Sentimientos Confusos

Mmm, puede que este fic no te guste, porque tiene un punto de Drogas, pero no es para nada fuerte ^^ mas bien es una historia de amor, así que la e puesto solo en PG No me hago responsable de nada  ^^  
  
PD: Todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  


Advertencia : Este capitulo puede tener algo de Yaoi/Slash si no te gusta el tema, no lo leas

Addicted to you  
  
_Sentimientos confusos _

La noche llego bastante rápido para Ron, cada minuto sentía mayor necesidad de tomar las condenadas pastillas. Harry y Hermione estaban haciendo la tarea de transformaciones, pero la profesora Mcgonagall había aceptado que Ron no la hiciera por su estado de salud, todos los profesores lo veían con cara de pena, a ron eso le enfadaba muchísimo.

Estando muy seguro de que Harry y Hermione, estaban  en su tarea, Ron subió al cuarto, de los chicos y comenzó a buscar las pastillas, de seguro Harry las había escondido, pero ya no soportaba mas, necesitaba de las pastillas, dio vuelta la pieza, y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, desde luego estaban en el baúl de Harry, lo abrió con el hechizo "Alohomora" lo dio vuelta violentamente y comenzó a buscar las pastillas, cuando dio con ellas las tomo, las manos le temblaban al igual que su labio inferior, estaba nervioso, ya no quería tomar las pastillas, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía, corrió al baño, y se tomo las que cayeron en su mano al dar vuelta un poco el frasco, Las trago rápidamente con un poco de agua, fue hasta la habitación e intento ordenarla un poco, luego bajo a la sala común, donde sus amigos seguían metidos en la tarea.

-Que tanto puede tardarse alguien en una tarea? _ pregunto Ron intentando disimular.

-Pues yo ya acabado, estoy ayudando a afinar unos detalles a Harry_ dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces, yo ya me voy a la cama_ dijo el colorin acercándose a Hermione y besando tiernamente sus labios_ Buenas noches Herm, te veo arriba Harry.

-Adiós Ron- se despidió la chica.

Ron subió tranquilamente, no tenia porque preocuparse tanto, sus amigos no tenían porque descubrir lo de las pastillas, se sentía bastante mal, pero que mas daba. Se acostó, aun no había nadie en el cuarto, debían ser las 11 de la noche, el solo se acostó, ni se molesto en quitarse la ropa, solo se metió a la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Unos minutos mas tarde Harry se despedía de Hermione y subía a al cuarto de los chicos, una ves adentro observo a Ron oculto en las sabanas, no sabia porque tenia que sonrojarse, desde la noche anterior se sentía algo avergonzado "Que estupideces piensas ahora Potter, solo es tu amigo, además te abrazo por miedo, nada mas"  pensó el chico, aunque no pudo aguantarse acercarse al rostro de Ron y susurrarle _ Buenas noches_ sin pensar lo que hacia, beso paternalmente el cabello colorin de Ron, y se sobresalto al ver que este despertó.

-Harry...._ murmuro Ron tímidamente, había sentido a Harry muy cerca de el besando su cabello. Estaba mareado, lo que hacia lo hacia inconscientemente, Harry aun se encontraba a unos metros de el, observaba a Ron con mirada acusadora y a la ves cariñosa.

-Ron, porque, porque mierda sigues tomando esas pastillas, crees que no lo noto?_ Harry lo había notado enseguida, ya lo había visto 2 veces en ese estado, no se confundía, Ron había vuelto a dragarse.

Ron escuchaba a Harry atentamente, mientras se fijaba en los labios de este, sin pensarlo, se acerco a Harry mientras este lo regañaba.

-.... Ron, ya no se que hacer contigo, por favor deja las malditas pastillas , se que no es fácil pero es por tu bien, y tu lo sa..._ pero no pudo terminar, el pelirrojo ya había unido sus labios en un beso que Harry correspondió. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno impedía que el beso terminase hasta que Harry se separo.

-Ron.., esto esto esta mal, esta muy mal_ dijo Harry mas rojo que nunca_ no, no... que mierda hemos hecho, tu estas con Hermione, y ella es mi amiga, Ron....olvidemos todo esto.

Ron escuchaba a Harry con los ojos cerrados, intentando no olvidar aquel beso, Ron no lo tomo como algo malo, si no, algo que ayudaría a Ron a dejar todo eso, lucharía por dejar las drogas, por la gente que amaba, por Harry, y por Hermione.

-Harry_ intervino Ron _ no te preocupes, es mas, gracias ,  esto me a ayudado , creo que e comprendido al fin.

-Ron..._ se limito a decir Harry.

Ron se acerco nuevamente a Harry y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso, ambos lo disfrutaron mas, que el anterior, en ese beso expresaban todo el cariño que ambos sentían, lo cuanto que se querían y se adoraban, siempre estarían juntos como amigos, ambos lo tenían claro, pero dejarlo bien en claro no estaba mal.

-Te quiero Ron_ dijo Harry abrazando fuertemente a Ron.

-También yo, amigo_ dijo Ron esperando y sabiendo que Harry lo tenia claro.

Harry miro al pelirrojo, pero como siempre había sido , no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, con una sola mirada Harry había comprendido, que ese beso no era con lujuria ni pasión, sino algo mas cariñoso e amistoso, la verdad nunca encontraría las palabras para explicar aquel beso, pero no las necesitaba, sentía en su corazón todo aquello. Harry echándoles una ultima mirada a Ron, se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama, se sentía tranquilo con si mismo.

La mañana siguiente Ron despertó y observo a la cama de al lado, Harry seguía dormido placidamente en su cama, Ron se sentía bastante mareado, vomito en el baño, esperando que fuera la ultima ves por culpa de las pastillas, se baño, se vistió y bajo a la sala común, 

Hermione se encontraba lista para bajar a desayunar, Ron se acerco a ella, paso sus brazos por su cintura y la beso como nunca, ese dic se sentía mas animado, y para nada deprimido, esperaba que todo fuera como antes, sabia que le costaría, pero lo haría por el amor que le tenia a Hermione y a Harry, al pensar en este ultimo se sonrojo levemente, pero recordó el porque de sus acciones, se sintió tranquilo y esperaba que Harry también.

-Esperemos a Harry y bajamos_ dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo_ respondió ron, y ambos se sentaron junto al fuego.

En el cuarto, un chico de cabello negro azabache se despertó algo sobresaltado, recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa leve, pero al igual que Ron, no se arrepentía de nada, es mas hace bastante tiempo había querido hacer eso, solo que hace unos días se había enterado.

Bajo a la sala común donde Hermione y Ron lo esperaban

-Buenos días_ saludo Ron alegremente

-Hola_ saludo Harry algo nervioso.

El desayuno estuvo bien para Ron, aun vomitaba todo lo que comía, pero de apoco, su estomago volvió a ser el de antes. 

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo que ocurrió entre el y Harry, Ron se sentía feliz, estaba junto a Hermione, y el y Harry se querían mas que nunca, pero, no podía estar todo bien, la verdad esque la felicidad duro poco, para el dolor que tuvieron que enfrentar unos días después.

Hacia nueve días que Ron había dejado secamente las drogas, no había sido nada fácil, sentía ganas de probarlas en la mayor parte del día, hasta que fue inevitable. El pelirrojo se encontraba solo en el cuarto y volvió a sacar las pastillas que las había escondido en lo mas profundo de su baúl.

-De veras lo voy a hacer?_ se pregunto el pelirrojo. Sin pensarlo mas se tomo el resto que quedaban, sin duda eran demasiadas, todo lo que había tardado en la recuperación se fue de pique, Ron trago mientras la conciencia se lo comía.

Se tiro en la cama y cayo en un pesado sueño, que no asistió a las siguientes clases.

Ron despertó algo sobresaltado, ya no estaba en la sala, estaba en la enfermería solo, de seguro ya era de madrugada, "Mierda que a pasado?" pregunto Ron esperando que alguien le contestara.

-Sobredosis_ explico la vos de Harry, no era la vos tierna de siempre, era una vos fría y cortante.

-Harry... Lo siento_ declaro Ron.

-Hasta cuando seguiremos así Ron?, ya estoy harto, si no vas a poner de tu parte, no cuentas conmigo_ dijo Harry sin perder el tono alto de su vos.

Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se tiro sobre la almohada, Harry tenia razón, había arruinado todo, cuando sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar, se levanto corrió hasta el baño, pero estaba tan mareado que se cayo a medio camino. Unas lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por la pecosa cara del pelirrojo. Harry se levanto y lo tomo para llevarlo al baño, Ron vomito la nada misma y volvió a la cama. 

-Creí que dejarías las malditas drogas por Hermione, cuando ella estuviera a tu lado, todo seria como antes e incluso mejor, pero veo que ni siquiera por Hermione eres capaz.

-Yo..yo también lo creí_ dijo Ron pensativamente. Pero no había sido tan así, a pesar de que quería mucho a Hermione, no estaba seguro si la amaba como el creía, quizás amaba a otra persona, a...  aunque le costara admitirlo a Harry...

Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamiento, ¿porque ron les hacia esto? Porque no podía estar con Hermione y amarse, y dejar esas pastillas, pero no, tenia que seguir con las malditas pastillas, y no podía dejarlas ni siquiera por Hermione. Una estúpida sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero Harry ya llevaba semanas de que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. El quería a Ron mas que como a  un amigo, ¿pero si no le correspondía?

**Notas: **Bueno quien diría que puede ser "aja" que este fics termine en un Slash, aun no estoy decidida, pero me gusta la pareja Ron / Harry. Plisss opiniones de esto en un Review, si les parece la pareja o no, pq le puedo dar un giro de 360 .


	4. Ni por el amor ni la ¿Amistad?

Mmm, puede que este fic no te guste, porque tiene un punto de Drogas, pero no es para nada fuerte ^^ mas bien es una historia de amor, así que la e puesto solo en PG No me hago responsable de nada  ^^  
  
PD: Todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  


Addicted to you  
  
_Ni por el amor, y la ¿amistad?_

-Yo..._ comenzó el pelirrojo_¿el que? Que le diría a Harry, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, es mas, nunca había estado mas inseguro de sus sentimientos, aunque recordaba claramente el suceso de unas noches atrás, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente lo había hecho inconscientemente, pero así y todo Harry no le dijo nada, cuando paso todo eso Ron estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de las drogas que había tomado hace unos minutos atrás, si eso era, porque era lo bastante hombre para darse cuenta de su error y que había estado mal, el amaba a Hermione, ¿de veras la amaba? Quizás todavía no sabia si la amaba pero la quería mucho y la necesitaba, en cambio a Harry, aun no descubría que sentía por su amigo, pero estaba seguro de que no pasaba mas que una enorme amistad.

-Tu que?_ pregunto Harry amenazante_ Ron... si sigues así, yo, yo...

Ron miro a Harry con una mirada interrogante, ¿es que acaso Harry lo iba a abandonar en los minutos mas difíciles?

-Adelante, déjame_ aseguro el pelirrojo_ puedes irte y dejarme, yo me las arreglare._ Ron quería que su vos sonara autosuficiente, pero sonó bastante temerosa.

Harry miro a Ron, no quería dejarlo solo, pero ya estaba harto, y además no le hacia ninguna gracia estar enamorado de su mejor amigo¿ enamorado? De verdad estaba enamorado, eso era algo drástico, a pesar de que sentía mucha atracción por Ron, comenzó en ese minuto a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, si lo quería mucho, pero el sabia que para amar a alguien se debía sentir mas que mucho cariño. Harry miro a Ron y vio al Ron de hace 5 años, el Ron que aun cursaba su primer curso,  ese niño que a pesar de tener miedo, siempre lo acompañaba, entonces comprendió lo equivocado que estaba, el no amaba a Ron, solo pensar detenidamente en eso le daba escalofríos. Solo era que adoraba tanto al pelirrojo como amigo, que no era difícil equivocarse. 

Harry observo a Ron con pena, lo miro, y Ron le devolvió la mirada, como siempre había sido, no hacia falta las palabras, lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que podía, en parte pidiéndole perdón y sabiendo que pronto todo pasaría, todo volvería a ser como antes, costase lo que costase, Ron dejaría las drogas. Se separaron por un minuto y lo único que Harry fue capas de mencionar fue un solitario "lo siento".

Los amigos se despidieron por esa noche, Harry se puso la capa invisible y fue camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry caminaba silenciosamente, saco el mapa del merodeador "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" murmuro, y pudo ver a Filch bastante lejos, vio una montita en una sala que no había visto nunca, y el nombre de "Draco Malfoy" estaba ahí, parecia estar solo, Harry dudo, pensó en ir donde Draco y darle lo que se merecía, por la culpa de el Ron estaba así. Harry se decidió y emprendió camino hasta la sala.

En la enfermería Ron meditaba todo, todo estaba claro, quería mucho a Harry, pero nada mas que como amigos, y a Hermione, la adoraba, era por la que había comenzado a tomar las pastillas, solo por eso. Ya no se enredaría mas, lo que ocurrió entre el y Harry no fue mas que un...¿descuido? no solo se dejo llevar, pero Harry no había hecho nada para evitarlo, eso era lo que le complicaba, luego recordó ese reconfortador abrazo que le había dado, y comprendió, Harry pensaba lo mismo que el, eran amigos, nada mas, los mejores amigos que hubieran estado en Hogwarts después de los merodeadores.

Ron miro a su derecha, habían muchas flores y grajeas de todos los sabores, junto a una nota, la tomo y vio la hermosa letra de Hermione:

_Querido Ron: no te preocupes, yo no me e enojado por todo esto, se que no es fácil, incluso me parecia extraño que te hubieras demorado tantos días en volver a tomar las pastillas, por  eso se que eres muy fuerte, y que pronto superaremos juntos, todo esto, no te preocupes. Te ama, Hermione._

Una sonrisa de dibujo en el pecoso rostro, Hermione lo amaba, y el ... suponía que si, era su primer amor, la niña mas linda y dulce de todas. Si, eso debía ser amor, mas tranquilo que hace unos minutos, cayo dormido.

Harry siguió caminando sigilosamente estando atento a cualquier ruido, ¿qué estaría haciendo Malfoy a esas horas y solo?

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, respiro hondo, y entro. Malfoy estaba sentado en un rincón, parecia triste, a su lado Harry reconocía el mismo frasco donde Ron por primera ves había sacado las pastillas.

-Potter, que crees que estas haciendo aquí- pregunto con voz fría Malfoy.

Harry dudo,¿de verdad pensaba pegarle a Malfoy?, se veía tan indefenso que pensó en salir corriendo de aquella habitación, pero supo que no era el mejor plan.

-Yo... estaba viendo a Ron_ respondió Harry algo sonrojado, de veras estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida ._ Y-y, t-tu que haces aquí?

-Que te importa a ti?_ pregunto secamente Malfoy. Harry miro el frasco y Malfoy lo noto_ pues ya ves, yo y Weasley hemos caído en la misma.

-No, no es gracioso_ dijo Harry.

-Lo se, que suerte tiene el pobretón, el si tiene amigos que lo apoyan_ Malfoy hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Harry ni sabia que decir ¡Que acaso Malfoy insinuaba que su apoyo era bueno?  

-Yo, ya me voy_ dijo Harry saliendo de la sala.

-Potter!!!!_ grito Malfoy a tiempo que Harry salía de la habitación.

Harry lo miro, y este se limito a arrojarle muchos frascos de pastillas.

-Quema esas mierdas, por favor, no quiero saber nada mas de esas pastillas_ dijo Malfoy. Con la poca luz que se reflejaba la luna en los pasillo, Harry puso notar que Malfoy había estado llorando.

Harry tomo los frascos, y se acerco a Malfoy

-Quieres hablar?_ pregunto Harry no creyendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Malfoy lo miro.

-No, por favor, déjame _ dijo Malfoy, pero su cara decía otra cosa.

Harry cerro los ojos y abrazo a Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, ya-ya pasara_ dijo Harry sintiéndose un estúpido.

Harry soltó a Malfoy y se fue lo mas rápido a la sala común.

Harry se acostó rápidamente, pensado.... "Había abrazado a su enemigo ¿Qué diablos había hecho?," cada ves Harry sentía que hacia las cosas sin pensar, pero no se arrepintió, Draco lo necesitaba, y el?? , o no, ya denuedo se estaba confundiendo con sus sentimientos, acababa de aclarar todo con Ron y volvió a confundirse, ¿cómo seria tener una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones? Quizás nunca lo sabría,. Draco se veía triste en el minuto en que lo abrazo, había estado llorando... Harry se sintió algo estúpido, con que cara lo vería mañana en el desayuno?, si seguía así Draco tendría razón y terminaría siendo "San Potter"

A la mañana siguiente, unos azules ojos  se abrieron, para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de ojos color miel.

-Hola Ronnie!_ saludo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abalanzándose a los brazos de este.

-Hola Herm_ respondió Ron, se sentía feliz, Hermione no se había enojado ni un poco con el.

Se Quedaron hablando mucho rato y de ves en cuando se daban muestras de amor, Hasta que Hermione salió para que ron se pudiera vestir, y así los dos salieron de la enfermería.

Al llegar al gran comedor de la mano, vieron que Harry estaba solo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al acercarse y saludarlo, Harry se sonrojo levemente por la mirada de Ron, pero fue peor aun y mas notorio cuando entro solo, Draco Malfoy, Harry dejo caer el tenedor en el plato.

-Que ocurre Harry?, estas bien?_ pregunto Ron

-S-s-si, perfec- perfectamente_ mintió el chico al notar que Draco se acercaba.

-Gracias , Potter,_ agradeció el rubio esbozándole la primera sonrisa verdadera. Y se fue hacia su mesa.

-Que-diablos-fue-eso?_pregunto Ron atónito. Hermione enrojeció, no habían hablado de Draco desde lo sucedido entre el y ella.

Harry enrojeció mas aun, dejo sus cosas, tomo su mochila y se fue rápidamente hacia la primera clase.

-Ron... se que tu y Draco, es decir que todo es culpa de Draco, y todo eso_ comenzó Hermione muy nerviosa_ pues yo, es decir, el no es tan, malo como piensas , es mas es muy_ cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta_ es muy amable.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

-hay algo que tu y Harry no me han contado verdad?_ pregunto Ron

-Por-Por supuesto que no, en realidad ni idea que le pasa a Harry, pero yo solo quería decirte eso, que el es muy, amable en ocasiones.

-Preferiría, que no habláramos del tema_ dijo el pelirrojo imitando a Harry y yendo a su primera clase ,mientras Hermione iba tras el.

-No te habrás enojado cierto?_ pregunto la chica mientras salían rápidamente del comedor.

-Que crees?_ dijo algo eufórico Ron

Hermione dejo de caminar junto a Ron, mientras el se iba solo hacia el aula.

Las lagrimas le ganaron a Hermione, Ron no era el mismo, cada día estaba mas alterado, ella y Harry lo notaban, ya era hora de tomar medidas drásticas con respecto a las pastillas.

Hermione perdió la clase de herbólogia. Ron se estremeció, quizás Hermione se habría sentido con el.  Se sintió culpable, cuando la viera denuevo, le pediría perdón.

Hermione fue hacia su ligar favorito del colegio "La biblioteca" busco, busco y busco muchos hechizos hasta que alfin encontró uno.

-_Hechizo Repelente__ Leyó_ "_La persona hechizada con este hechizo, no podrá acercarse, ni tocar el objeto indicado, sin antes sufrir un dolor desgarrador"_ Creo QUE...esto estará bien_ pensó la chica, aunque preocupándose, que seria aquel daño desgarrador si ron fuera capaz de tomar las pastillas.

Bajo a la sala común, la clase ya debería haber terminado, se dirigió a Aritmancia. Ron y Harry debían estar ya en adivinación, después a la hora del almuerzo les diría a Harry y Ron su plan.

Harry y Ron estaban medio dormidos en la clase de adivinación, ron cabeceaba  hasta que el sueño le gano y cayo pesadamente en el hombro de Harry roncando fuertemente. Después de perder 10 puntos para Gryffindor, Ron le pregunto a Harry.

-Me vas a decir que paso entre Draco y tu?_ le dijo el pelirrojo_ se supone que somos amigos Harry, puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes.

Harry suspiro, tenia razón, Ron había confiado en Harry muchas veces, y este ultimo tiempo también, así fue que le contó lo que sucedió después de haberlo visitado a el.

Ron no lo reprendió ni nada, solo sonrió.

-Valla ese Malfoy_ dijo_ No, no puedo odiarlo ni nada, Harry,. Se por lo que esta pasando, y, lo comprendo, de veras eres muy bueno_ se burlo Ron ^^u

-No me hagas sentir mas estúpido de lo que ya me siento, Por favor_ pidió Harry riendo, se sentía bien hablar con Ron como antes.

Mientras bajaban la escaleras Harry y Ron intentaban convertir un pedazo de pan del almuerzo en un ramo de flores para Hermione, a Ron le resulto bastante bien, pero el que intento Harry florecía migas de pan.

Ron vio a Hermione caminando a el comedor, la sorprendió por la espalda y le puso el ramo frente a ella, mientras el se escondía detrás.

-OH Ron!_ dijo ella sin pensar el la "pelea" de esa mañana, la chica se dio vuelta y beso a Ron tiernamente en los labios. Ron la abrazo y le pido perdón. Obviamente esa sonrisa era para derretirse y como no perdonar a esos hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando ya estaban en el comedor y Ron se sirvió una buena porción de papas doradas, Hermione les contó el plan, y Ron dejo se sonreír. Había tenido el frasco en su bolsillo todo el día sin decirle a nadie, y para ser sincero le atemorizaba la idea de separarse tan bruscamente de sus odiadas  y a la ves necesarias pastillas.

-Yo...... no puedo_ dijo Ron mostrándoles el frasco a sus amigos, ambos ahogaron un grito.


	5. Ya no hay vuelta Atras

Mmm, puede que este fic no te guste, porque tiene un punto de Drogas, pero no es para nada fuerte ^^ mas bien es una historia de amor, así que la e puesto solo en PG No me hago responsable de nada  ^^  
  
PD: Todos los personajes son de Rowling  


****

**Addicted to you**  
  
_Ya no hay vuelta atrás_

Hermione examino a Ron unos minutos, quizás buscando una señal de que hubiera tomado las pastillas, pero se veía normal, "normal".

-Lo siento,_ repitió Ron algo ruborizado_ Yo me he tomado un par, esta mañana , me es muy difícil deshacerme de ellas, yo, yo creí que con Hermione, ...todo cambiaria_ los ojos de ron comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas_ pero, no fue así, aun no se, no se porque no puedo dejarlas, pero, por favor entiéndanme.

Ron Hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, para ocultar que estaba llorando, pero Hermione lo abrazo.

-Es hora de hablar con Madame Promfey, Ron, ella ya sabe todo, de seguro nos dará una solución._ dijo Hermione.

-Pero... como sabe?_ pregunto Ron, sintiendo que le dolía el estomago.

-pues con la sobredosis, ella supo Ron_ dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo, vamos_ termino el pelirrojo.

Estaban los 3 caminando a la enfermería, cuando Ron tomo la decisión ,mas importante de su vida.

Abrazo a Harry, como nunca, se acerco a Hermione y la beso, la beso con todos sus sentimientos, para luego echar a correr.

Corrió, corrió y corrió, sin saber a donde se dirigía, las lagrimas adornaban su pecoso rostro, mientras corría, sin saber como llego a la desierta sala común.

Se tiro en el sillón pensando, debía haber una mejor forma, todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco, cada día se sentía mas débil, mas eufórico, mas alterado, se enojaba por cualquier cosa, todo se estaba saliendo de control. El no podía hacer nada.

Subió a la habitación y se tomo las ultimas pastillas, era definitivo, no las volvería a tomar, aunque quisiera no podía, había tomado una decisión.

Trago con un poco de agua, y como ya le era costumbre se tiro en su cama. Sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, estaba asustado , pero era lo mejor para todos, para el, ya no tendría mas sufrimiento, estaría tranquilo, para Harry, no tendría que levantarse todos los días en la madrugada cada ves que Ron vomitaba, y Hermione.... ya no tendría que sufrir por el, aunque sin duda sufriría mucho unas horas mas tarde.

Ron ya extrañaba a Hermione, pero estaba tranquilo en cierto modo, ella lo quería, pero , ¿lo amaba? .

-No creo_ murmuro Ron para si. 

Pensó.... quizás seria correcto dejar una carta. Así se dispuso a escribir unas palabras, rápidas y cortas, ya comenzaba  a sentir el efecto de las drogas, sentía que su estomago se le revolvía, todo le daba vueltas, las ultimas palabras de la carta las escribió algo mal, termino la carta con un Adiós. 

Suspiro, volvió a el lugar que mas había estado durante ese ultimo mes, el baño, vomito, mucho, hace tiempo que no vomitaba tanto, cuando se sintió vació , tomo agua y comenzó a llorar.

-Porque todo tuvo que ser así??__ gritaba Ron, aunque sabia que nadie lo escuchaba, a esa hora todos debían estar en clases.

_I heard you're doin' OK,   
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care   
When you don't think about me  
Do you think  
I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway___

Harry y Hermione estaban en clases, muy preocupados por Ron, habían decidido dejarlo solo, debía de reflexionar todo lo que había pasado.

-Ocurre algo señorita Granger?_ pregunto Snape, notando que hacia una hora había dado las indicaciones para la poción y no había hecho nada. Pero Hermione no lo escucho, pensaba en Ron.

-Señorita Granger!!!_ repitió Snape.

Harry le pego un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

-Nada , profesor_ mintió Hermione.

_I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker___

Lloraba, lloraba sin saber bien porque, aun no había hecho nada, pero estaba decidido. Ron tomo la carta la leyó, sabia que era lo mejor, el creía que era lo mejor, aunque quizás Harry y Hermione se enojarían con el de por vida, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba,

Estaba mareado, tanto así como para ni siquiera pararse. Estaba en el cama dejando que sus ultimas lagrimas se resbalaran por su cara

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you   
But you left anyway___

Hermione no se podía concentra. No sabia porque pero de un momento a otro tomo a Harry del brazo y salió corriendo con el de la sala hacia la sala común.

_I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker___

Ron estaba listo, mas que listo , dejo la carta sobre la cama de Harry, el entendería, no le iba a quedar otra opción.

Fue hasta la ventana y la dejo abierta, el aire le pegaba en su pecoso rostro, y se secaban las lagrimas que hacia un rato estaban en su cara. 

Se acerco a la ventana.

_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waitin'  
Can't make you mine  
  
I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you___

Hermione y Harry estaban en la sala común subiendo apresuradamente la escarlatina, Harry no entendía nada, pero Hermione si.

La Gryffindor había entendido el mensaje de Ron o así creía, había entendido el porque se su abrazo, a Harry y ese beso que Hermione nunca olvidaría."Ron cree que no vale la pena intentar" pensaba Hermione, y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Entraron a la habitación__

_I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
And it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker___

Ron estaba frente a la venta, no había sentido entrar a sus amigos.

-Te amo Hermione!!!_ dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa, y se tiro, se tiro por la ventana , era agradable sentir el aire en la cara, era como volar en escoba, pero mas libre, se sentía ligero, cuando escucho algo que lo hizo arrepentirse de todo.

-Ron!!!!!!!!! Te amo!!_ grito Hermione desde la venta con los ojos cerrados.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ron había escuchado esta declaración, pero ya había caído, había muerto.

Harry solo atino a  abrazar a Hermione , casi estrangulándola. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos, no podía respirar, no sabia que pensar, solo pudo sentir un sin fin de lagrimas resbalando por su rostro. 

Hermione lloraba, lloraba, y gritaba como histérica abrazada a Harry.

_I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker___

Harry miro la habitación intentado encontrar una explicación a todos esto, esque no podía ser, era imposible, si había unos minutos había abrazado a Ron, y ahora....

Entonces encontró la carta, y distinguió los garabatos de Ron, de seguro la había escrito  después de tomar las pastillas. Las pastillas, pensar que todo había sido por las pastillas, Rió. Rió....con melancolía.

Harry soltó a Hermione mientras ella lo miraba. Tomo la carta la leyó, y la releyó, y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Hermione... el no quería que nosotros estuviéramos así, el quería que estuviéramos tranquilos por el, el esta mejor_ dijo Harry sintiéndose algo mas fuerte.

Hermione Tomo la carta la leyó, y la tiro al suelo, y abrazo a Harry, ya no había vuelta atrás.

**_                                                                                                  FIN_**

**_Notas de la autora:_**

"**Jeuny llora"** lo siento!!!!!! Quería darle un giro inesperado a la historia, pero me a gustado el final..... desde que escribi el primer capitulo supe que debia matar a Ron TT

Espero que les alla gustado y a las Ronnie fanaticas, no me maten please!!!

Gracias a Simple Plan por la canción!!!!

**Mi primer y mi ultimo Fics. **

Review!!!!!^^U


End file.
